


Wanna see my time machine?

by EvilSlicey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: When the crew of the Waverider find themselves on Earth 38, Winn finds himself fascinated with a man of steel.





	Wanna see my time machine?

**Author's Note:**

> I put in plot? Why? I don't know?  
> All the sexy times though!!

                “Winn, I think I’m done for the night, I have to work on piece.” Kara said as she hovered above the CatCo building.

                “Sounds good Supergirl, everything looks clear here.” Winn leaned back, chewing on some licorice. He mentally went over hid plans for the night and frowned to himself knowing his night was going to be late night take out and a movie. His girlfriend had broken up with him not long ago and with all of his friends busy with their own things it meant more nights spent alone than he realized.

                Winn was feeling a little sorry for himself and trying to decide if he should add a half-gallon of that triple fudge brownie ice cream that made him feel better when there was an alarm on his console. Winn snapped to attention and pulled up the monitors. He whispered a mild curse to himself when he saw what was happening. He clicked on his commlink and grimaced. Kara might not be getting her work done.

                “Supergirl! We got something that needs your attention!” Winn began pulling up tracking programs and page J’onn and Alex.

                “What’s going on Winn?” Kara asked, already hovering by her building, looking longingly at the couch through her window.

                “We have two unidentified ships just show up on radar. Too big, too fast, two agile to be terrestrial. We could be looking at alien boogies.”

                “Boogies?” Kara shot up in the sky to scan for the threat. Winn could hear the laughter over the comms and blushes slightly.

                “What do want me to call them? Invaders? Spill over from some kind of intergalactic conflict?”

                “You could try Unknown Flying Vessels?” Brainy said coming up behind him to peer at the screens. “Fascinating, they are moving more quickly in your atmosphere than I thought possible for any vessel from this time period.”

                “What are we looking at Agent Schott?” J’onn sounded ready for battle as he walked in to take his other shoulder.

                “Two ships, reports seem to show them engaged in battle. Smaller ship is peppering the bigger ship with shots, it looks like some kind of laser or light-based weaponry based on the heat signatures I’m picking up, while the bigger ship seems to be trying to lead it away from more populated areas. Supergirl, I need you head toward the desert satellite base. They are heading that way as well.”

                “On it.”

                “Should we call the air force?” Alex asked making Winn jump slightly in his seat having not heard her come up. He glances around and saw that all eyes were now on him and he grimaced. He hated being the center of attention when he wasn’t showing off some new tech.

                “We don’t know what tech we are dealing with. We could put innocent lives in danger if we do.” Winn replied typing wildly trying to pull up satellite pictures and any security cam footage in the area.

                “Winn is correct, if these are the result of an extraterrestrial battle or worse, it could be more dangerous to the human soldiers than just having Supergirl take action.” Brainy patted Winn’s shoulder in a slightly patronizing manner that made him want to grumble at him.

                “Do you think Supergirl needs any help?” Mon-El asked from well behind them were he stood with Irma. Winn had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the future hero.

                “I’m still trying to get eyes on the fight Mon-El, I think we can trust Supergirl until we know more.” Winn finally found some camera posted on powerlines as part of a bird migration tracking program in the area and tapped in to their access. He threw the footage on to the screens and finally light out a sigh when he felt the bodies that had been crowding his space step back to examine the fight.

                On the screen the two ships could be seen. Both ships had a more sleek futuristic look than any earth based ship he ever seen, but not as streamlined or well-traveled as any space craft he had seen, or the Legion cruiser. The ships moved with an ease that belayed being design for a similar atmosphere as Earth or excellent pilots. One thing he was able to note watching the battle was that the larger ship seemed to be acting carefully with were it aimed its shots, aiming for the engines and small wings that seemed to act as a means to maneuver the ship while the smaller ship seemed to be aiming for the main body of it opponent and didn’t seem to care where its shots went.

                Winn found himself rooting for the larger ship. Quietly. To himself. So that Alex wouldn't slap him upside the head again.

                “Wait… I know that ship.” Alex said with surprise, leaning back into Winn’s person space and looking at the readings on his consol.

                “You- you know that ship? Which ship? How do you know that ship?” Winn turned to stare at Alex, turning her shoulder lean into an over the lap lean and making him blush when he realized he was just staring at her ear.

                Alex ignored him and hit the commlink instead.

                “Kara, it looks like the Waverider.”

                “What? The Waverider? Are you sure?”

                “Well I only saw it the one time, not counting the whole Wellenreiter thing, but that’s what it looks like to me.” Alex said with a little bit of sass.

                “Is there a Waverider on our Earth?” Kara asked final showing up in the footage on the screen.

                “Your guess is as good as mine.” Alex replied.

                “Wait that ship… it that ship from Earth 1?” Winn asked excited and turning to examine the ships on his screen.

                “Earth 1?” Mon-El asked with a bit of surprise in his voice. “How many Earths are there?”

                “53. That we know of. We are Earth 38 before you ask.” Winn replied as he turned on one of his analyst programs to record as much data about the ships as possible.

                “Ahhh you’ve already proven the multiverse theory, fascinating.” Brainy almost sounded awed.

                "We don't know that its the Earth 1 Waverider. It could still be from our Earth." Alex cautioned her body tensing like she was waiting for her moment to jump in to the fight. Through his console. Like a mad man.

                Winn was about to argue that the only time travel they knew that occurred on their Earth was the result of space breeches and not whatever that ship used. He was cut off by seeing Kara punch into the smaller ship and slamming it into the ground only to move to circle around the larger ship as it came to a landing.

                “Guys! It is the Waverider!” Kara’s voice sounded happy and excited. Winn could just imagine the smile that had to be gracing her face.

                “You know what’s going on? How did they get here?” Alex asked, a blush creeping up her cheeks much to Winn's surprise.

                “I haven’t been able to talk to them yet Alex, give me a second.” Kara landed in front of the ship by a ramp that descended. Winn was surprised to see a man in some kind of armor with a man in red white and blue chest plate, another in a blue parka with a silver gun against his shoulder, and a last man in what looked like firefighter gear on trailing behind him step out. The man in the suit waved to Kara before flying off towards the defeated ship. Three women followed suit shortly afterwards, a blonde in what looked like white leather, a black skinned woman in gold and black and a girl who was dress like the hipster barista who made his coffee that morning.

                Winn didn’t know what he expected time travels to look like, but this wasn’t it.

                “Guys, Sara says the second ship is a time pirate ship.”

                “Time pirates? That is so cool!” Winn exclaimed, only to realize that he was getting dirty looks from the people around him. He blushed and moved to open a report file. “I mean, oh no, time pirates.”

                “Time pirates do sound pretty cool.” Mon-El reassured him with one of his kinder smiles.

                Before anyone else could comment a man dressed like a cliché future version of a soldier popped out of the ship and started shooting at the heroes. Winn tired not to fan boy when he realized he was firing a laser pistol.

                Before anyone at the DEO could react, the heroes were jumping into action. The first shooter was quickly followed by 4 others. The man flying in his suit of armor was blasting them with something on his hand, the firefighter and the man in blue firing guns that flashed with blinding fire and a white light. The barista chick touched her throat and was suddenly flying besides the man in armor sending burst of wind to the fighters. Kara joined in the fight, trying to direct the shots to her instead of the others.

                What took Winn’s breath away was the last man. His flesh turned into a shiny metal and he ran straight into the fight, deflecting shots, grabbing guns to crush them and knocking out the pirates when he could get his hands of them. The fight was quick, over almost as fast as it started, but Winn was happy for that. He knew he was drooling watching the built man of steel fight with quick efficacy, and his brain was already wondering what exactly the man was capable of.

                “The pirates are neutralized.” Kara said sounding a bit distracted.

                “Round them up and bring them to the DEO holding cells and direct the Waverider and its crew to the hanger were the cruiser is stored.” J’onn ordered. “I want to talk to the crew.”

                “On it.” Kara agreed.

                “Stay safe Supergirl, we’ll see you when you get back.” Alex said, already on her way out to meet them at the hanger.

                Winn waited until the other had mostly left before turning back to his comm panel and opening a private line to Kara.

                “Hey Kara, you ok? You sounded… off there for a bit.”

                “Yeah I’m fine Winn… just… I’m apparently not 100% laser proof. My suit is a bit… destroyed.” Winn could hear the blush.

                “Don’t worry about it, I’ll bring your spare suit to the hanger and anything else you need.”

                “Can you bring some burn cream? I look like I was attacked by fire bees.”

                “Ok I have got to check out those guns.” Winn hoped his excitement read as for the tech and not hurting his friend.

                “I already secured two for you and a sample of soil from inside the ship.”

                “Oh, that reminds me, I’m going to send a clean up crew to collect the pirate’s ship. By the way, how cool is it that you got to fight time pirates?”

                “SO COOL! I’m struggling to keep from squeeing.” Kara’s smile was back in her voice.

                “I’ll see you in the hanger, I can’t wait to meet your friends.” Winn left out how the one he was most interested in was the metal man. He wondered if he would let him run some test on him. Or take some pictures. Or lick his abs.

                Winn suddenly hoped he could keep himself in check around the other man.

                Ten minutes later Winn was standing slightly apart from the others bouncing slightly as the ship came into view over the hanger. He realized that it had been cloaked until that point and practically vibrated with excitement. When Kara landed down before them, he barely gave her a second glance as everyone else flocked to her side to pamper her in their concern. He barely registered that her suit was filled with pock mark holes that revealed slightly red skin underneath.

                “Kara are you ok!?’ Alex seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack as she examined the superhero.

                “I’m fine, it just turns out that I’m not 100% immune to laser weapons from the 3300s. Just 90%.” Kara smiled and went to take the spare uniform from Winn.

                “I want to check you out.” Alex tugged on Kara light she was about to frog march her straight to her medical suite.

                “After we talk to the Legends.” Kara dismissed Alex with a caring smile and half hug around her shoulders.

                “The Legends?” Mon-El asked with an arched eyebrow.

                “That’s us! Hi!” The man in armor appeared at the top of a ramp smiling and waving. He undid his helmet and revealed that he was handsome with a dimpled smile that seemed to be made for his face.

                “This Ray Palmer also known as the ATOM.” Kara introduced with a smile that matched the other man’s. She slipped away from Alex and ran to hug him.

                “What are the rest of us? Chopped liver?” A sassy voice drawled, and a blonde woman dressed in a white leather body suit appeared, with the rest of the heroes Winn had seen on the footage behind her. Winn had to swallow when the man wearing the red, white and blue star adorned chest plate showed up with a smile almost as big as Ray Palmers.

                Winn knew he should listen to the introductions, it might be important to know the names later, but all he could do was take in that man’s arms and imagine them lifting him off the ground. And on to any flat surface. Any. Seriously Winn was ready to strip right there and then and get it over with.

                Winn only snapped out of his increasingly dirty fantasies (It had been a really long time) when a hand entered his field of vision. He blinked and looked up at dancing blue eyes of the man he was now obsessed with.

                “Hey, Nate Heywood, Steel.” He smiled and waited for Winn to catch up with what was happening. Winn quickly took the hand offered in his (and happily noted how smooth and strong the fingers where) and shock his hand.

                “Sorry I was just… Your ship is amazing!” Winn quickly tried to cover up his staring, looking around to happily notice that all of his friends were occupied with he other legends, and that Brainy looked like he was about to jump the Palmer guy’s bone.

                “Yeah, she is something.” Nate smiles and moved to stand besides him to look her over with him. “Gideon is running a diagnostic right now, see what we need to repair before we head back our world, or at least try to.”

                “Gideon?” Winn was suddenly worried this man was dating someone and he couldn’t taste that skin. And he realized he needed to get out more if he was ready to jump the first attractive person he met.

                “She an artificial consciousness, runs the whole ship, keeps us feed and clothed. Basically, she’s our robot mother. Hey, the others are going to out to get some drinks at some kind of alien bar.” Nate turned to smile at Winn again, his eyes drifting down slightly to take him in.

                “Oh right, drinks.” Winn was disappointed that he might not get any alone time with this man. “I guess we should…” Winn started to pull away to go join the other heroes when a strong hand grabbed him around the bicep and stopped him.

                Nate looked at with a smile and a soft chuckle that made all the blood leave his brain and head straight south.

                “So, I was wondering if you wanted to check out our time machine?” Nate asked with just a hint of sultry energy in his voice.

                Winn prided himself for not jumping into his arms right then and there. Or for nor trying to rip off either of their pants. He even prided himself on the blush he now saw on J’onn’s face that told him that he knew what he was thinking.

                “I would love that.” Winn took the other man’s hand. He was pulled back before he could run up the ramp and he turned to look the obviously laughing man in the eyes. For a moment he wondered if he had miss read the situation.

                “You going to tell me your name first? Or should I just be yelling cutie all night?” He whispered with a light primal growl that made Winn actually have to wipe his mouth to remove the drool. He also bushed when he realized that he hadn’t in fact introduce himself.

                “It Winn. Winn Schott. And I really, really… want to see your time machine.” Winn all but whined tugging on Nate’s hand. Nate let his hand go with wink and pushed him gently towards the ramp. Winn was a little confuse but took the cue to go ahead and enter the Ship

                “Hey Sara!” Nate yelled over his shoulder as he casually followed Winn, with his hands in his pockets. “Winn here thinks he might be able to fix what ever went wrong on the ship. I’m going to show him around.”

                Winn blushed and shoot the heroes a look. No one looked up or over at them or looked concerned or knowing other than J’onn. The blonde finally broke eye contact with Alex to wave Nate away.

                “Whatever, you go ahead. Just don’t let him get killed or something.” She called back.

                Nate leered at him and more obviously racked his eyes over Winn’s body than the last time.

                “Don’t worry, I’ll bring him back in one piece.”

                Winn blushed even harder, surprised he still had blood to move from his cock to his face anymore as Nate finally joined him in what looked like a storage room/loading dock area. The other man took a minute, not looking at him, to close the doors to the ship. He held up a finger when Winn moved to walk over to hi despite to touch him again.

                “Gideon?” Nate asked calmly as he leaned against the door to take in Winn once more. Winn felt like he was desert to a starving man and loved it.

                “Yes Mr. Heywood?” A disembodied female voice answered, and Winn knew he must be far gone that he wasn’t even interested in knowing exactly were the voice was coming from and what she could do.

                “Me and my new friend are going to spend some time alone. Let me know if any of the other Legends return before he leaves.” Nate ordered with a confidence that made Winn’s knees shake.

                “Of course, Mr. Heywood, would you two be needing anything?”

                “No, I have everything we need in my bunk.” Nate moved to walk forward slowly, almost like he was a wild animal on the prowl.

                “Very well, please let me know if you need anything.”

                “Of course.” Nate said as he finally wrapped his arm around Winn’s waist.

                Winn wasted no time and wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck and attacked him mouth like he hadn’t tasted anyone in ages. If felt like he hadn’t as well.

                Nate and Winn wound up making out, all hands and tongue and teeth, fingers tracing along curves and muscles, under clothing and fumbling with belts. It felt like an eternity before Nate pulled away to pant and lean his forehead against his.

                “My bunk might be more comfortable, but if you want, we can do it here?” Nate offered with a hand grazing over his ass.

                Winn almost nodded and pulled off his clothing right then and there. But he could clearly see the door behind Nate. The door that lead out to the hanger. The hanger were his friends could be still. Winn did not need to thing about Brainy and Mon-El walking in on them right now.

                “Bed please. I really want a bed.” Winn whined and pawed at the broad shoulders of the other man.

                “As you wish.” Nate said with a smirk, and Winn fell harder at the unintentional or possibly intentional Princess Bride reference. Winn wanted to taste and feel all of this man. Right. NOW.

                Winn followed along as Nate maneuvered through the hallway, his arms still wrapped around his shoulders and peppering him with light kisses as they went. Nate chuckled when he whined, having lost the physical contact as he opened the door to a room.

                Nate pulled him into the rom and shut the door behind him. Winn reattached himself on the other man’s neck, his mouth working a hickey into the skin he could reach. He vaguely heard Nate asked Gideon to lock the door and felt himself being walked backwards towards the bed against the wall.

                Winn fell on to the bed the moment the back of his knees hit the edge and leaned back on his elbows to watch the hero take off his chest plate and undo his pants. Winn let himself openly whine with want as he eyed the lightly defined chest and abdomen of the other man and moved to unbutton his pants.

                Winn was surprised when a hand fell over his stopping him.

                “No need to rush, cutie. We have all night if I know my friends.” Nate winked and pushed him back again to reclaim his mouth in another heated kiss.

                “Want to touch.” Winn moaned, running his hands along the toned back of the other man.

                “You can touch me all you want, but I’m the only one going to touch you tonight. Hands off.” Nate said looking in Winn’s eyes for approval. Winn moaned loudly, his cock twitching in his pants at the command. He was already leaking precum and all they had done is kiss.

                “I can do that.” Winn ground out, panting and trying to grind against the man above him. Nate pulled his hands away and put them on the bed kissing him softly, deeply as he did so.

                “Can you keep those there? I’m going to undress you now.” Nate promised as Winn nodded.

                Winn bit his lips to keep himself from keening as the other man slowly began to undo the buttons of the dark blue shirt he wore that day. Once enough of his skin was exposed Nate leaned down and began to lick and nip at the skin of his chest. Winn blushed a little in self-doubt, not thinking himself pretty or fit enough for a man like this.

                Nate didn’t seem to notice as he found a nipple and began to lick and suckle on it in earnest. Winn was so lost in the sensation running through his body that he didn’t even notice when the last button of his shirt came undone and hands began exploring his soft but flat stomach with reverence.

                Nate pulled away for a second, chuckling again when Winn whined loudly at the lost of attention and stared down at the man before him for a few heart beats. Winn wondered what it was he was seeing as his hands gently caressed his sides. He began to squirm a little under the attention when the other man finally let out a sigh and rubbed his hand over Winn’s still covered cock.

                “Has anyone ever told you how delicious you look?” He whispers as he kneed Winn. “How absolutely fuckable you look? How are you free to be here beneath me?”

                Winn whined for what felt like the 100th time that night and dug his hands into the sheets beneath him. He didn’t know what to do with the praise or the touch but knew something had to be expected of him.

                “Girlfriend broke up with me.” He gasped out when he realized Nate hadn’t moved and was watching him intently. “No one usually…” Winn moaned low and long as he felt himself leak more under the man’s touch.

                “No one what cutie?” Nate asked, lightening his touch so his fingers were barely grazing his length under his pants.

                “No one usually… wants me.” Winn blushed and felt himself grow more self-conscience under the man’s gaze.

                “Then everyone else is a fool.” Nate whispered, moving his hands from their torturous game and moving to lick his way into Winn’s mouth. After a minute he pulled away to pant against his mouth making Winn feel dizzy and lost in lust. Nate held his head in his hands and force him to look him in the eyes.

                “If they weren’t smart, they would see how perfect you are.” Nate reassured Winn, not giving him a second to react as he bite down at the tender junction of his throat.

                “I’m going to show you, just how perfect you are, just how desirable you are, just how sexy and cute you are.” Nate murmured into Winn’s neck as he gently licked the bite. His eyes where blown wide with lust and want when he looked up at him. “When I’m done you won’t even be able to say thank you.”

                Winn couldn’t hold back anymore, shoving his hands into the perfect hair of the man worshipping him, pulling him up for another kiss. He wanted that. He wanted that so much. He wanted anything and everything he could get from the other man.

                Nate let him kiss and nuzzle against him for probably too long, Winn’s painful erection slightly fading as he got lost in the sensation of the skin and mouth above him. Eventually Nate pulled away and rubbed his hands through Winn’s hair to plant soft kisses on his fore head. Winn tensed when his hands came down to his shoulders, worried that he wasn’t going to be allowed to touch him anymore.

                “Its ok, its ok. You can touch me all you want. I’m just going to finish undressing you and making you feel good.” Nate reassured Winn and pushed the shirt down his arms. Winn let go just long enough for the shirt to fall down his arms and returned to holding Nate’s body in his hands. This time he gripped his bare muscular shoulders like they where his life line as he felt Nate touch his belt.

                Nate slowly undid his pants and unbuckled his belt. He pulled away, leaving Winn keening for more, and planted little kisses along the mid line of this chest and stomach as he worked the zipper down. Winn gasped loudly as he kissed the top of his boxer wrapped cock while he was peeling his skinny jeans down his legs.

                Nate peppered small kisses along the length of Winn’s erection for a minute before he moved on to kiss and nibble along the inside of his thighs while he continued to undress him. Winn never though feeling someone undo his shoes and pull them off could make him moan in anticipation, but Nate biting along the tender underside of his right knee while doing so made the task of getting naked worth it.

                Winn was surprised a minute later when Nate sat back on his heels and he realized he was now only in his boxers beneath the sexy and tender man. He couldn’t really care about how naked and spread out he was. What he did care about was how dressed the other man was.

                “You’re… you’re not… you still have pants.” Winn panted out lightly, trying to focus on speaking when all he wanted to do was to grab the man over him and pull him in for a kiss. He kept his arms on the other’s arms instead.

                “In time. You first.” Nate smirked, leaning in to lick a line form his navel to the waist band of his boxers. Winn gasped as his boxers started slowly sliding down, dragging along his length as it went, smalls kisses following in its wake.

                Winn groaned in disappointment when his erection sprang forth from the confines of cotton underwear and no touch came to it. His cock throbbed and ached, precum slowly beading at the tip and he wanted nothing more than to touch himself. He was filled pride for resisting and simply digging his fingers hard into the flesh beneath his hands.

                Nate continues to ignore his aching cock as he kept to his mission and continued pulling his boxers down and off his hips and threw them away without a second glance. When Winn was about to protest being left wanting Nate reclaimed his mouth carefully angling his body away from the cock begging to be touched. Nate kept rubbing and stroking his chest and arms. Winn found himself moaning and drooping back as the man massaged and rubbed his body with tender determination, his lips never leaving his even as stopped to gasp for breath every now and then.

                When a hand finally found his cock Winn almost cried at the sensation. He broke the kiss to keen and moan, his breath panting out slow and sweet against Nate’s mouth.

                Nate wrapped his hand firmly around his cock, his thumb rubbing slowly and determinedly up the underside along the vein. He rubbed small circles around the spot right beneath the tip for a second before he mover to swipe it along the tip a few times. Nate slowly began to move his hand up and down his thumb still moving independently to rub circles and the tip as he went.

                Winn found himself whining and panting, hands digging into the broad shoulders of the man torturing him with slow steady motions. He never increased his pressure, he never increased the tempo, he just slowly pumped and rubbed him like he was the most precious thing he had ever touched. Winn wanted to beg, he wanted cry and scream in pleasure, but he was so far gone he was resulted to nothing but low whines and moans, his head lulled back, and his eyes half lidded. He felt something coil in his stomach and he knew even with the slow dedicated torture of the man he was close.

                “You about to cum?” Nate whispered against his ear, his voice breathy and as needy as he felt.

                Winn whined in a high pitch and nodded vigorously. To his shock and dismay the slow torture stopped before he felt satisfaction. Nate chuckled as Winn’s scrambled for purchase against his chest and shoulders, a groan of desperation echoing through the room.

                “Don’t worry. I’m going to get you. Just not yet.” Nate reassured him with a few light kisses against his jaw and temple.

                “You better.” Winn cried wrapping his arms tightly around Nate’s neck and moving his hips to try and grind against him.

                Nate chuckled again, pulling away from the other man to slide of the bed. Winn sat up to lean against his elbows and watch the other man with fascination as he calmly moved around the room. Winn was so far gone he wasn’t sure he could solve 1st grade math if he was asked to, but Nate was searching through a drawer and collecting objects from inside like he had all the time in the world and nothing demanding his attention.

                When Nate finally returned to the bed, he placed a condom and a bottle of lube next to Winn and winked at him. When Winn tried to pull him back into his arms, he pulled away and smirked. Winn would have whined or complained but then Nate stopped his protests dead in his throat as he pulled his pants and boxer briefs down in one fell swoop.

                Winn’s mouth waters as he took in the full sight of the other man’s glory, moving his hand to pull him back in. This time Nate complied, letting Winn’s hands and mouth map his chest and back. He pushed gently down on Winn’s shoulders so that he would lay back. Nate started kissing down his body again. Instead of avoiding his cock like he did the first time this time Winn was shocked in to sitting almost straight up by Nate swallowing around his cock.

                Winn watched in fascination as the other man bobbed slowly up and down him, feeling his tongue run along the underside much like his thumb had and having his eyes roll back when the other man hollowed out his cheeks to suck hard around his length. Winn found himself scrambling for purchase again as the other man used him like his pleasure was better than any wine or drug he could take.

                Winn heard himself panting and pleading, not really registering his own words as Nate slowly swirled his tongue around his head every time he pulled up, only to engulf him again, deep throating him with a hum the vibrated up his spine. Again, Nate felt the tell-tale sign of his impending orgasm. He didn’t know what he said or did to indicate he was close but again pulled away just before he came.

                “No, no, no!” Winn pleaded feeling tears start to leak from his eyes and run down his cheek as he panted with need. He was so close, and he wanted it so bad, he needed it so bad.

                Nate rubbed along the outside of his thighs with a reassuring pressure, using firm strokes against his skin. His fingers dug in slightly after awhile to draw his legs apart leaving Winn feeling exposed and wanton.

                “Waiting will only make it better.” He whispered his breath ghosting along Winn’s cock and making it twitch with need again.

                “Waiting might kill me too!” Winn cried out, his hands finally finding Nate’s hair again and giving it a tug, desperate for the contact to return to his aching erection. Nate let him pull him up but refused to touch his cock again leaving Winn to his whining as Nate kissed him again.

                “I’m not going to leave you wanting, I promise.” Nate reassured him running a hand through his hair and beginning to pepper his face with kisses. “You’ll come. With me in you. When I say.”

                Winn gasped and spread his legs wide in invitation.

                “Then get on with it already.” Winn was surprised to hear himself growl.

                Nate chuckles again, a sound Winn was half falling in love with. Winn watched him with half lidded eyes as he collected the lube from besides him and moved between his legs.

                The first finger that slid into him wasn’t as cold as he expects and left him cooing at the sensation of it moving around slowly as it inched little by little. Winn relaxed against the sensation of being filled even that little bit only to be jerked out of it when the exploring finger brushed something that made him see stars and let out the most embarrassing noise he had ever made. He melted as the spot got a few more light touches, letting himself flop back to just moan and purr his pleasure.

                Nate soothed the inside of his thigh again as he pulled back for second making Winn feel empty until it returned bringing a friend along for the ride. Nate was just as slow moving both fingers, occasionally scissoring or twisting them around sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. This time around Nate only gave his prostate passing glances, barely brushing over the gland every now and then focusing more on the stretch.

                Winn would have complained if he wasn’t so far gone already.

                When Nate pulled back again to slowly work in a third finger Winn could feel that coiling of pleasure again and let out a sob.

                “Wait! Wait! I’m close.” He felt tears roll free down his cheek as his grip on Nate’s hair tightened and he pulled almost involuntarily. Nate had promised he could cum when he was in him, and he wanted that so bad he could taste it.

                Nate’s fingers stilled, still deep inside him. His free hand came up to grip the base of his cock tightly to prevent his orgasm and his planted open mouth kisses and licks along his hip as he rocked through the sensation of yet another denied orgasm. Once the built of pleasure ebbed away a bit and his cock has slowed down its twitching, though still dripping precum, just more freely than he had before, he nodded a go ahead to the caring hero looking at him with admiration.

                Nate smiled at him like he was proud and began scissoring his fingers again, this time taking care to never touch his prostate. He waited a few seconds of twisting and stretching before he talked again.

                “Do you think you’re ready?” He asked his other hand now rubbing over Winn’s stomach in comforting circles.

                “I think if I’m not I may just cum anyways.” Winn answered honestly, blushing hearing the high needy whine in his voice and the tears that kept running down his face. He let out an audible sob as the fingers were slowly removed and the other man moved over him again. He watched, to far gone to even thing about moving to help, as the other man opened the wrapper and rolled the condom on to his own shaft. He could feel the drool rolling down his chin as he spread more lube over himself before moving to align himself.

                Nate paused, wiping the tears of frustration from Winn’s face, claiming his mouth in another, slower more sensual kiss than before. He looked in Winn’s eyes, adoration and caring brimming in them taking Winn’s breath away.

                “You really are beautiful.” He whispered his eyes flicking down his body for a second and pausing to lick his lips. Before Winn could respond, or counter his claim, he let out a gasp as he felt the blunt end of Nate’s cock slowly breach him.

                There was a slight burn as he felt himself stretch move as he slowly pushed in, never once pausing. He let out tiny little gasps, and wrapped his arms again around Nate’s shoulders, whimpering as he felt him kiss and nibble at the base of his neck as he kept moving. When he finally bottomed out in him his body rocked with a sob as he grabbed the other man’s face to kiss him again. He was all teeth and desperation as he tried to claim every inch of Nate’s mouth for his own.

                “You ok? I’m not hurting you, am I?” Nate asked when he finally broke the kiss to stare in to Winn’s eyes concern etched on his features.

                Winn shook his head and took a few deep breaths trying to get his brain to function properly as he still felt waves of pleasure flow through his body. He melted and relaxed even more feeling Nate rub his hip and between his shoulder blade, waiting for his reply.

                “Its- good- so good- thank you!” Winn finally gasped out before dragging Nate back in for a kiss. Nate didn’t wait any more, knowing that he was so far gone he couldn’t wait and began to move in the nerdy scientist. Unlike his other ministrations this time his actions where fast and deep, intending to bring him pleasure as quickly as possible and not draw it out any further than he needed to.

                Every thrust was angled to make sure it grazed against his prostate, sending the stars back into Winn’s eyes and his tongue lulling out of his mouth. All he could see, feel, taste and smell was the man above him whispering praise and reassurances into his ear with eat thrust.

                Winn gasped and sobbed and let out increasing loud ‘yes’s and ‘thank you’s that he would probably be embarrassed by later. He was given in to the pleasure of every thrust and word, the hands now gripping him tight against the other body and the loving eyes over him. He started to feel that coil again, that bubbling pleasure that had been denied him so much so far. He gulped down a breath to give him another second of coherency.

                “I’m going to cum. Please let me cum. Please I want to cum for you!” Winn screamed out feeling his fingers dig into the other man’s back as his eyes rolled back again.

                “Cum pretty, cum for me. I want to feel you cum on my cock.” Nate demanded with a breathy growl. Winn let out a long wordless scream as he felt himself finally let go. He felt tears roll down freely again as cum covered his stomach and chest, and even peppered the chest of the man above him. He heard a sputter above him as the tidal waves of pleasure kept rocking his body with every sprout he released and realized that Nate was coming in him.

                Winn wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to wrap his arms around the man despite how messy he now was and hold him type. He couldn’t move a limb, though, his whole body relaxed and rubbery. He collapsed against the bed feeling his body just give up to the feeling of his after glow not caring how dirty he must look covered in his own cum and drool.

                He felt himself fall into a daze, drifting in and out of consciousness, barely registering Nate pulling out and taking care of his condom. He laid spread out on the bed, the cum cooling and slowly drying on his body for not even noticing that Nate slipping out of the room wearing a red robe. He jolted awake when he felt a damp cloth rub over his face, gently wiping away the dried tears and saliva on his face.

                Winn watched with a bit of fondness as the other man gently cleaned his body. Winn shuddered as he saw the care on the man’s face as he wiped everything from his body. He even let out a moan of pleasure as the other man took the time to wipe down his cock to make sure he got every drop from his body.

                Nate pulled away, disposing of the wash cloth he had grabbed when he left and returned with a blanket which he wrapped around Winn before he moved to snuggle against his side. Winn rolled into the grasp of the man and nuzzled against his neck, finally feeling his body come down and his mind clearing. He sighed and let his hand bury into the other man’s hair again. Winn would not apologize for loving the feeling of that hair in his hands.

                “I’m not going to lie, I did not see that happening when I woke up this morning.” Winn finally said feeling and hearing his voice crack as he talked and wincing.

                “Hmmmm, I don’t know how you could, though you deserved to be worshiped every night like the beautiful man you are.” Nate murmured in to the top of his head. Winn blushed and buried his face into the chest against him. Maybe he needed to spend a few nights at some new bars to see if maybe this could happen more often once Nate was gone. Winn had another thought popping his mind as he felt his body relax further into his approaching sleep.

                “How did you know I was interested?” He whispered.

                “You couldn’t take your eyes off me, I figured I should take a shot.”

                Winn hummed and let his eyes fall shut.

                “Can I get an actual tour after I sleep off all the edging?”

                “Sure, Jax, Zari and Ray are going to come back drunk as skunks and be hungover all morning. We’ll have plenty of time. Plenty of time for everything.” Winn opened his eyes to peer at the overly innocent look on the man in front of him’s face.

                “Fine but no more edging, I felt like was going insane.”

                “Fine. I don’t think drunk hung over people would enjoy your screaming anyways.” Nate relented with a sleepy smile.

                Winn snorted.

                “Are going to sleep with the lights on?” Winn whined and shot Nate his best puppy eyes.

                Nate chuckled that delicious chuckle and planted a caring kiss against of his fore head.

                “Gideon?”

                “Yes Mr. Heywood?” Winn frowned because he was pretty sure that voice was smug. He hoped she could keep her mouth closed.

                “Lights and lock the door please.”

                “Of course, Mr. Heywood. Would you like me to engage the sound proofing as well?”

                “Nah, lets give Mick a little pay back for the last girl he brought on board.” Nate said with a wink and a smile. Winn laughed with him, wondering how bad that had to be. The lights went out a second later and Winn could hear a snap of a lock of to the side.

                Winn wanted to talk more, to fully enjoy his time with Nate, but once those lights went out his eyes wouldn’t stay open any longer. He drifted off in the warmth of the other man’s embrace and thought about the day he had.

                ‘I wonder if he would be ok of being his metal form for round 2 when we wake up.’


End file.
